Love Letter from Thief X
Love Letter From Thief X '''is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You are descended from a famous artist/inventor you fall in love a group of thieves called the Black Foxes who want to obtain your great-grandfather's masterpiece. It is currently available in iOS and Android. This game may have been the first game released that is listed in the main page which is produced by Voltage because it was released in Japanese on January 6, 2011 and in English on December 17, 2012, making it the sixth game released. Overview Your love for art has made you a curator at a museum, but your normal life takes a drastic turn when four thieves break into your house. They have a mission which is to recover your great-grandfather's masterpiece, though hesitant you don't want it to fall into the wrong hands and decide to join them. Which thief will be your partner... and lover? Introduction and Relationship Chart LLFTX_Chara_Intro.jpg Prologue |-| Season 1= You dream of your deceased great-grandfather who's trying to tell you something, but you awaken before you try to figure it out. As you're getting ready for work, you randomly decide to put on a ring that your great-grandfather made for you, which you haven't worn in a long time. You work as a museum curator and after it closes, you admire the museum's newest artifact that was put on display today. Suddenly, the alarm goes off and you see two thieves dressed in black taking a painting. You chase after them but accidentally hit a large bronze statue. The statue is about to hit you but one of the thieves save you. You then demand the painting back, but they tell you that they can't do that. The thief who saved you notices your ring and asks about it, but the police suddenly show up and the thieves escape. You hear from the police that they're the Black Foxes. The next day, you're at a bar telling your best friend Ranko, who's also a reporter, about what happened at the museum. She asks if you've seen their faces, but you say you didn't. You then overhear someone complaining about the pork noodles being sold out, which is what you're having. The guy then comes over and starts being rude to you, then another guy comes after him and apologizes to you about his foul mouth. The guy introduces himself as Hiro and Takuto and they sit with you and Ranko. All of you talk about the Black Foxes, and you express your opinion that they're criminals despite their noble intentions. Takuto states that that your stupid for a museum curator and the two of your argue, but then you realize that you've never mentioned to him where you worked. Hiro then reprimands Takuto for insulting you and claims you're his soulmate, which shocks you. You're wondering who these two are as Hiro examines your ring. You come back to your apartment mentally exhausted from meeting so many strange people. You get the mail and get a card from the Black Foxes stating they're coming to get you. You don't take it seriously as you head back and get ready for bed. You're then ambushed as someone comes behind you and puts their hand on your mouth so you won't scream. You bite his fingers which makes him let go, and see two other men dressed in black, one which you recognized from the bar and the other who stole the painting. You realize that the card in your mail was real and ask them if they wanted you to gain access for more of the museum's exhibits, but Hiro states that they're after your ring and steals it from you. You demand it back and one the thieves promises to give it back if you come with them quietly. No matter what you say, they force you to come with them. You're then taken to the bar and your see the same guy who was rude to you before wearing black. You then meet the boss of the Black Foxes, but you get the impression that he's not too sure of himself. The boss explains that your great-grandfather made great inventions that have fallen into criminals and the Black Foxes are stealing them back. You wonder what you have to do with this, and he explains that he left one last masterpiece but they need your help to get it; they need your fingerprints to access the masterpiece and the ring was something to confirm that you were really descended from your great-grandfather. The leader forces to work for the Black Foxes, but promises that after you help them, you can return to your normal life. You understand the situation, but you don't want to be a criminal but the guys persuade that you can just join. The boss then tells you that you need a babysitter, someone to look after you, and asks you to choose. |-| Season 2= ''Prologue starts in An Engaging Mission and only available in the Black Fox's routes''' ''Coming soon... |-| Season 3= Coming soon... The Characters Main Characters Takuto Hirukawa Kenshi Inagaki Hiro Sarashina Riki Yanase Atsumu Kashiwabara Tatsuro Togoshi Yuki Arisugawa Hyosuke Kujo Taiga Kujo Minor Characters Available Stories |-| Season 1= } *Takuto Hirukawa *Kenshi Inagaki *Hiro Sarashina *Riki Yanase *Atsumu Kashiwabara *Tatsuro Togoshi *Yuki Arisugawa *Hyosuke Kujo *Taiga Kujo - Epilogue= } *Takuto Hirukawa *Kenshi Inagaki *Hiro Sarashina *Riki Yanase *Atsumu Kashiwabara *Tatsuro Togoshi *Yuki Arisugawa *Hyosuke Kujo *Taiga Kujo - Sequel= } *Takuto Hirukawa *Kenshi Inagaki *Hiro Sarashina *Riki Yanase *Atsumu Kashiwabara *Yuki Arisugawa *Hyosuke Kujo *Taiga Kujo - Sequel Epilogue= } *Takuto Hirukawa *Kenshi Inagaki *Hiro Sarashina *Riki Yanase *Atsumu Kashiwabara *Yuki Arisugawa *Hyosuke Kujo *Taiga Kujo }} |-| Season 2= } *Takuto Hirukawa *Kenshi Inagaki *Hiro Sarashina *Riki Yanase *Atsumu Kashiwabara - An Engaging Mission= } *Takuto Hirukawa *Kenshi Inagaki *Hiro Sarashina *Riki Yanase *Atsumu Kashiwabara - Licensed to Wed= } *Takuto Hirukawa *Kenshi Inagaki *Hiro Sarashina *Riki Yanase *Atsumu Kashiwabara - The Wedding= } *Takuto Hirukawa *Hiro Sarashina *Riki Yanase *Atsumu Kashiwabara }} |-| Season 3= } *Yuki Arisugawa }} |-| Sub Stories= } *The Stolen Bouquet *Roman Holiday *Scavenger Hunt in Ginza *Riki vs. the Baby *A Thief's Day Job *Mixer with the Thieves *What if... Hiro *Thieves vs. Celebs *Thief Training *What if... Takuto *Takuto vs The Hypnotist *Tatsuro vs the Retriever *What if... Riki *A Hot Spring Trip *The Thief Olympics *What if... We Were Coworkers? *Takuto vs. Ryoichi *What if... Tatsuro *The Origin of the Black Foxes *A Field Day for Thieves *What's in a Kiss? - Riki & Atsumu *A Letter from Yuki *Love Letter from the Baddest Bidder *Thief vs. Bodyguard *What's in a Kiss? - Takuto & Kenshin *His Heart's Desire *Wedding: Impossible *What's in a Kiss? - Hiro & Yuki *Your 24 Hour Man *Mission: Get the Girl! *Takuto's Digest *Riki's Digest *Atsumu's Digest *A Harrowing Honeymoon - Takuto *Tokyo After Dark *The Tale of the Counterfeit Bride *Give and Take in the Game of Love *It's in His Kiss *Feels Like a Honeymoon *A Heartfelt Mission *The Goddess' Paradise - Seasonal= } *Beach Cafe LRN *A Dangerous Fall *A Thief Christmas *A Chocolate Kiss *The White Foxes *Valentine Mission - The Black Foxes *Valentine Mission - FBI Agents & Kujo Brothers *Magical White Day Candy - The Black Foxes *Magical White Day Candy - FBI Agents & Kujo Brothers *A Spring Mission *Christmas Trip *Wish Upon a Star *All My Love Once a Year *Stolen Birthday Kisses - His PoV= } *Wedding: Impossible - His POV *The Night We Became One *Post-Mission Rewards *The Day We Became Family }} Trivia *The game is possibly set in Ginza. *The first crossover between the Voltage games happened in this game during the Special/Sub story called Roman Holiday. In it you know Genji Higashiyama, from In Your Arms Tonight. Your great-grandfather took you to Rome when you were a child and met Genji. **There has been suggestions that this game, My Sweet Bodyguard, Seduced in the Sleepless City and most recently 10 Days with My Devil and Kissed by the Baddest Bidder may be set in the same universe (references from Thieves VS Celebs, Pirates and Bodyguards and MSB & TDWMD crossover). *Voltage Entertainment USA INC. created a game called My Lover's a Thief which is heavily based on this game. *The characters are designed by Hakuseki Category:Games Category:Love Letter From Thief X Category:Slice of Life Category:Takuto Hirukawa Category:Kenshi Inagaki Category:Hiro Sarashina Category:Riki Yanase Category:Atsumu Kashiwabara Category:Tatsuro Togoshi Category:Yuki Arisugawa Category:Hyosuke Kujo Category:Taiga Kujo